黒執事
by Naardhaa-Diggipoint
Summary: ¿Que darias acambio de la venganza por la muerte de tus padres? ¿Le consederias tu alma a un demonio?. O aun peor si te llegases a enamorar de ese demonio, abandonarias tus objetivos. UA SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Ola bueno aqui les traigo una historia que es una adaptacion del manga Kuroshitsuji , un manga que es basado de la epoca victoriana , sobre un mayordomo que enrrealidad es un demonio, y sobre su amo , un chico huerfano que esta en busca de la venganza por la muerte de sus padres , que hizo un trato con aquel mayordomo , aqui solo cambia el rol del sexo del amo que en este caso seria Saskura, ya que en la historia original es un varon.**

**Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.**

**Kuroshitsuji (Mayordomo Negro) 黒執事**

Capitulo 1: En la Mañana, al mediodía, en la tarde y en la noche.

En un bosque ubicado en Londres Inglaterra se ubica una mansión .Por la mañana se preparaba el evento de la distinguida familia Haruno.

Comenzar temprano por el té…

Señorita es tiempo de despertar…

Para hoy el desayuno que se le ha preparado es salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta. Acompañado por bizcochos y capagne* que han sido horneados ¿Cuál de ellos escogerá?...-Pregunto aquel hombre.

…el bizcocho…-

Aquella taza de té humeante aun se acercaba lentamente hacia la mesa de noche que tenia a un costado de su cama. Su cara torno una pequeña mueca de disgusto realmente era aspirante aquel chillido casi inaudible.

Ese aroma… es el té Ceylán hoy…?.-Pregunto aburrida.

Sí, y usaremos la vajilla de Royal Doulton*.-Respondió _aquel hombre.-_Las preparaciones han sido hechas con el juego de Té azul y blanco de Wedgwood.-Informo nuevamente.

¿Los planes para hoy?.-Pregunto la joven, mientras se preparaba.

Después del desayuno vera a la autoridad del Estudio de la Monarquía, el profesor Hugh.-

Entonces, después del almuerzo esta…?.-Pregunto acomodándose delicadamente su elegante moño.

Baang!, Se escucho por toda esa enorme mansión.

¡Toma esto! ¡Técnica Secreta!.-Se escucho el enorme grito de un joven eufórico.-Flor Ave , Viento Luna, todos los tipos de flores ¡Puño de fusión!.-

La heredera de aquella mansión, Sakura Haruno , poso su mirada jade en su mayordomo en señal de que parara aquel alboroto, el obedeció.

Corrio rápidamente hacia aquel estúpido al su parecer para parar semejante ridículo que estaba provocando.

El sujeto solo pudo toser sangre, y mirar de reojo a aquel tipo que lo había golpeado.

¡Esta es la ultima técnica de nuestra escuela!.-Exclamo nuevamente.-Super tigre dragon cañon diez millones de puños de flores.-Agrego

De nuevo , el sujeto volvió a atacarlo, su rival en el piso, _otra vez._

¿Quién demonios eres tu?.-Pregunto casi inaudible el sujeto vencido.

Soy el mayordomo de la familia Haruno.-Sonrrio de medio lado.-Sasuke Uchiha.-¿Qué haría si no pudiera usar esa técnica?.

Y asi es como es señorita, debido a que yo gane.-Se acerco a el sillón de su mandante.-Por favor haga el repaso de hoy y de mañana de la lección.

Todos en la sala quedaron atónitos con las palabras de aquel buscaban la palabra presisa para describirlo.

¿Perturbador?, si esa seria sin duda la palabra perfecta para describir a ese tipo.

Eso fue impresionante Sasuke.-Confeso un Castaño.

Kiba Inozuka Jardinero de la familia Haruno.

Hoy es la quincuagésima victoria de una vez.-Dijo una joven de cabellos largos negros, de lentes, muy sonrojada.-Tu golpeas como el agua Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga Empleada de la familia Haruno.

Este mayordomo es increíble.-Menciono un rubio de ojos azules.

Naruto Uzumaki, Cocinero de la familia Haruno.

Un verdadero maestro de la técnica de los puños podría acompañarte a regiones desconocidas.-Menciono muy seria la heredera de ojos jade.-Ahora que lo pienso podría haber sido capaz de verte de rodillas hoy.-

Hmp…eso es muy malo.-Menciono el pelinegro arrogantemente.

Hmp…lo hiciste bien Sasuke , bebe esto.-Dijo mientras le pasaba una copa de una fina bebida.

Gracias.-Tomo la copa mientras le daba un sorbo.-A propósito…¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aqui?.-Cuestiono el mayordomo enviando una mirada acecina a sus compañeros de la servidumbre.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo. Aquella mirada de ese hombre era algo temible.

Kiba.-Llamo el pelinegro.-¿Terminaste de podar las malezas del patio?.-El tipo lo miro confundido.

Ahh…

Hinata.-Nombro a la chica ahora.-¿Cómo están las camisas en la lavandería?.-

Uhmm…

Naruto.-Giro su mirada al rubio.-¿Las preparaciones para la cena van como deberían?

Ehhh…

Ah…ya veo…-Se acerco lentamente hacia ese trió .- SI TIENEN TIEMPO PARA HOLGAZANEAR ENTONCES POR FAVOR AGAN SUS DEBERES.-Exclamo el azabache

Aquellos tres solo dejaron polvo en aquel lugar donde se encontraban.

Ahora solo se encontraban en el lugar el administrador de la joven Kakashi Hatake, la joven noble y su extraño mayordomo.

Hablando de trabajo , Sasuke.-Llamo la joven condesa, no tubo que seguir explicándole el capto de inmediato.-

El Sir Clause?.-Pregunto el sirviente mas fiel de la mansión Haruno.-Hubo una llamada de el en Italia.-

La Condesa de orbes jade se puso de pie, aparentando restar importancia .

Ya hablamos de esto.-Giro su cabeza para mirar a su mayordomo.-Ven.-Ordeno.

Como usted desee.-Contesto mientras la seguía.

Se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, con enormes estantes y repisas llenas de sentirse ya mas cómodos con el ambiente mas privado continuaron su conversación.

Asi que , Sir Clause ¿vendrá directamente a Inglaterra?.-Pregunto la joven.

Si, consiguió dejar los usuales inconvenientes y nos contacto. Al parecer tiene una considerable cantidad de problemas esta vez.-

La joven busco un periódico de aquel país y se dispuso a escuchar lo que le informaba su empleado.

El debería estar aquí a las 6 en punto.-Infformo.

La pelirosada lo miro.-Llevaremos a cabo las negosaciones en mi mansión.-Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.-Entiendes lo que eso significa, Sasuke .-Sonrió arrogantemente.

Estoy completamente informado.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Nosotros por supuesto le proporcionaremos a Sir Clause la mejor de las hospitalidades .-Sonrió de medio lado.

…a propósito señorita.-Hizo un gesto de nauseas y asco.-¿Cuál era el contenido de la limonada de antes?.-Pregunto llevando sus manos hacia su estomago."_La acidez no quiere desaparecer"_. Pensó.

Es limonada con "La especial Inalterada de Kakashi", Deje de tomarla después de probarla una vez.-Dijo con burla.-

Ag.!.-Su estomago le proporciono un "pequeño dolor".-Comenzare con las preparaciones , asi que la dejare hasta aquí.-

Ahh, que te diviertas.-_"pero como es que…"_

Por favor déjemelo a mi.-Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme comedor .

De acuerdo…-Dijo en un suspiro, el pelinegro.-Lo primero es escoger y pulir el servicio que armonice con las copas y los platos.

_-"la valija de plata debe estar sin una sola mancha,como un espejo"_

_-"Los manteles deben ser nuevos y sin ninguna arruga"_

Se dirigió al jardín y saco unas tijeras dispuesto a hacer los arreglos para la cena

-_"Las rosas genuinamente rosadas favoritas de la señorita deben tener cortadas las marchitas"_

_-"Las malezas de las entradas están cortadas"_

_-"La altura verde del césped , esta cortada como terciopelo"_

-Bien ahora la cena.-Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el dichoso banquete.

_-"El punto vital de la hospitalidad es la cena teniendo los mejores ingredientes"_

_-"La carne, por supuesto ,debe ser exigente como los vegetales y el arroz, la sal y la pimienta es algo escogido directamente de un extravagante mercado"_

_-"__**esta es la hospitalidad de los Haruno**__"_

_Sasuke._

El mayordomo escucho que lo llamaba para si mismo dejo de hacer sus deberes de inmediato para acudir con su maestra.

Seco sus manos elegantemente, se coloco sus guantes blancos que formaban parte de ese impecable atuendo _negro _excelente para su trabajo de mayordomo.

"_Cuando estoy tan ocupado , señorita , que querrá ahora".-_Penso para si mismo el pelinegro.

Partio de la cocina para ir a la gran recamara de su joven mandataria.

Tres empleados de la mansión Haruno miraban minuciosamente detrás de una pared que dividia a la cocina con el elegante comedor.

Eso sin duda no era espiar , bueno para ellos solo significaba mirar "Secretamente a Sasuke".

Un brillo se apareció de inmediato en los rostros de aquellos tres.

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió con travesía y sorna.-La forma de tener un espíritu de un luchador como el de Sasuke…-Su sonrisa se hizo a un mas grande.-No hay duda de eso.-Aquello ultimo lo dijo pa si mismo, tal vez lo dijo a sus adentros nadie sabia con certeza que es lo que pensaba aquel rubio tan…extraño.

El jardinero puso una cara de alegría, y miro hacia sus compañeros.-Es diferente cuando viene un invitado ¿No?.-Puso su brazos en forma de jarra.

Absolutamente.-Aseguro la joven de las grandes gafas.

¡Sera un festejo!.-Grito enérgicamente el rubio, su castaño amigo le golpeo en la cabeza en forma de regaño.-Idiota, no es eso.-El rubio le miro extrañado.

Estamos a un paso de impactar a ese Sasuke con nuestro servicio.-Un brillo de grandeza apareció en su rostro.-¡¿Qué me dicen?

¡Si!.-Dijeron todos al unisonó.-

Bien entonces yo le mostrare un hermoso jardín a nuestro invitado como el que nunca ha visto.-Dicho esto saco sus herramientas del trabajo.

Entonces yo limpiare los juegos de té que hare que brillen mucho.-Dijo la chica del grupo.

Y entonces yo, el grandioso Naruto Uzumaki hare un grandioso palto que hara a nuestro invitado llorar.-Finalizo el rubio.

Esta bien llevemos a cabo nuestros planes.-Comento la de cabellos azules.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en una pequeña "conversación" si asi se le pudiera llamar .

Y bien señorita, ¿necesita algo?.-Pregunto con fastidio.

Estoy hambrienta, quiero algo dulce como un pastel.-Comento seria.

No, no puedo hacer eso señorita, si usted come eso dejara la cena a un lado.-Comento en forma de regaño.

Esta bien, entonces haz algo.-Dijo con mueca de fastidio.

Se resigno para ver que es lo que podría hacer , lidiar con esa pequeña no era nada fácil, y el lo sabia , pero simplemente _el debía _obedecerla , sus ojos se abrieron como platos inmediatamente, sacudió su cabeza

Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero algo llamo su atención, un extraño olor a cenizas lo condujo a caminar un poco mas rápido, de inmediato al ver aquel desastre , sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La cocina, si así podría llamarse ahora, totalmente carbonizada. En ese momento solo podía pensar en encontrar a cierto rubio estúpido que se hacia llamar cocinero.

Decidió tomar el camino mas corto que atravesaba por el comedor. Se detuvo un momento, eso ya era ridículo que nadie podía hacer nada bien.

Aquel elegante y fino comedor estaba devastado, la fina vitrina de cristal importado rota, vidrios desplazados por todo el –ahora opaco-piso. Esa mucama era en pocas palabras molesta y torpe.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el jardín, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que aquel ultimo jardinero, hubiera hecho lago bien.

Eso, aquello era el colmo , todas aquellas plantas se habían secado en menos de 2 horas , quizás la surte no estaba con el , su mandataria lo colgaría , si llegaba Sir Clause , deseguro no se podrían llevar a cabao aquellas esperadas negociaciones, su ama estaría de mal humor , de muy mal humor.

Se dirigió a un armario que se encontraban las cosas de limpieza , el sabia a la perfección que aquellos tres siempre trataban de esconderse ahí cuando sucedían cosas como esas.

Sus caras eran de horror, temor, pánico, entre otras mas. La razón:

Nadie sabia como iba a reaccionar Sasuke.

Me pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió aquí.-Dijo c}con voz tranquila.

El castaño trago duro y se dispuso a hablar el primero , _entre mas rápido mejor_.- Pensó..-

Después de terminar de matar las malezas, rocié el fertilizante y…la tapa se abrió.-Dijo con voz temblorosa, Sasuke quito su mirada de el y la dirigió a la tímida y torpe chica.

Etto…Saque y coloque en el lugar del invitado el juego del té y ….entonces el carro del mano se estrello con el estante.-Dijo muy sonrojada aquella pelinegra, Sasuke dio un suspiro y se dirigió a aquel rubio con el que no era nada fácil lidiar.

El rubio miraba a todas partes un silencio incomodo se hizo en aquel lugar en forma de hacer que aquel rubio , hablara.-

Tosió un poco antes de decidirse a hablar.-Bien…vi la carne cruda en la barra…y pensé que podría cocinarla asi que…-Intentaba explicar pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió rápidamente ya muy fastidiado.

Entiendo.-Dijo serio levantando su mano derecha en forma de que parara.-

"_El jardín que tenia malezas extraídas, el juego de té hecho pedazos y el plato principal que se a transformado en carbón, solo tenemos un poco menos de dos horas antes de su llegada…al parecer Kakashi es el único capaz de hacer las cosas y actúa un poco mas como adulto…¿pero que demo..?"_

De inmediato fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al ver que Kakashi se veía un poco diferente.

Kakashi era normalmente una persona bajita , que siempre llevaba una taza de té en sus manos , ya que eso lo hacia crecer de manera misteriosa, haciéndolo ver como un hombre alto y de un buen parecer.

El pelinegro volvió a suspirar por vigésima vez y se giro para salir del lugar pero no sin antes advertir a esos tres.-

Por favor quédense quietos, ahora escúchenme bien es lo que vamos a hacer…

Naruto en la cocina hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no echar a perder aquel plato tan importante .

Hey Sasuke ¿esto esta realmente bien?.-Pregunto con temor-

Sasuke lo miro un poco y afirmo con la cabeza.

Sasuke-san.-Gritaba una pelinegra mientras corría con unos paquetes en sus manos..-Lo tengo.-Incremento un poco su velocidad.- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!.-Lanzo un fuerte grito sentía como iba a tropezar, siempre se había preguntado porque era tan torpe.

Sasuke llego rápidamente a aquel lugar y tomo con una mano a la vajilla y con otra a la chica.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras dentro de la mansión?.-Cuestiono serio.

La chica roja al mas no poder por aquella vergonzosa situación trato de disculparse.-L-lo s-siento mis lentes están rotos desde hacer tato y no p-puedo ver mu-muy bien.-

Hmp-Contesto arrogante.-Pero con esto el actor principal no tiene de que preocuparse.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado y Kiba solo sonrió de medio lado. Aquel mayordomo era algo sorprendente.

Ah.. Sasuke , compre la graba y las otras cosas para la jardinería que mencionaste.- Menciono Kiba

Ahh eso , muy bien Kiba, entonces hare los toques finales.- Sonrió arrogante.-Ahora solo déjenmelo a mi, ahora descansen y actúen seriamente como adultos, COMO ADULTOS.-

La hora esperada se hizo llegar el lujoso auto de Sir Clause se hizo presente frente al porton de aquella mansión.

Aquel hombre de aspecto mayor se hizo adentro de la mansión Haruno.

Vaya, vaya , hacia mucho que no venia aquí.-

La joven Haruno dejo de leer un libro para prestarle atención a su invitado.-Viniste Clause.

Sakura, como has crecido.-La abrazo un poco , la ojos jade hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Que mal , Clause , no has cambiado nada.-Dijo seria.

Bienvenido señor Clause. -Dijeron al unisonó toda la servidumbre de la mansión.

Gracias.-Sus ojos recorrieron aquella elegante mansión.-Vaya has hecho de este lugar algo hermoso, Sakura.-

Hemos estado esperándolo Sir Clause.-Dijo aquel mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, parece ser que hay mas rostros en esta casa.-Miro a los demás empleados.

No le gustaría hablar con la señorita porque debo hacer las preparaciones para la cena, por favor entre al jardín.-Invito.

"_Al ¿jardín?"_.-Pensó un muy preocupado Kakashi.

Esta vez, es una compensación de entretenimiento ordenada por la señorita , espero que sea de su agrado.-Comento el fino mayordomo de ojos azabaches , pero con un extraño color carmín.

Entraron al jardín y sus ojos se abrieron como platos , eso era…hermoso , una fina fuente en medio de rosales, arboles frutales , y florales por todas partes , miro a la izquierda y una sonrisa se formo enn su rostro.

Es un jardín de roca exacto de Japón.-Menciono el visitante , muy emocionado.

Las preparaciones del té están listas por favor , pasen.- Informo el azabache.

Sir Clause y la condesa Haruno iniciaron una pequeña charla, en realidad Clause elogiando lo bella que se encontraba su mansión y ella simplemente lo debía escuchar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un pelinegro se acerco hacia la mesa.

Perdón por la interrupción.-Dijo mientras servía un poco de té.

Vaya.-Hablo el anciano.-Incluso el té verde. También muestras entusiasmo por el estilo japonés.-

Yo soy indigno de ese tipo de palabras.-Dijo en tono serio.

Realmente es habilidoso, Sasuke-san es increíble.-Dijo aquella chica de enormes gafas.

Estoy de acuerdo.-Pronuncio el castaño.

Es suerte , solo es un teme.-Dijo el de los ojos azules

Sakura dio un sorbo a su té y su mirada se dirijio hacia aquel visitante.

Apropósito Clause abalando de los asuntos habituales.-

El anciano se poso serio.-Si, vine manteniendo mi promesa.-pauso y sonrrio de nueva forma .-El príncipe te dio la " recompensa " a lo acordado cierto.-

La chica sonrió arrogante.-Esta bien la recompensa si corresponde al juego, pero recientemente no a sido un interesante final.

Vaya, vaya, si es un juego y si tales niños pueden tenerlos entonces será desalentador, en todo caso estas diciéndome que envié el próximo pronto, ¿no es asi?.-Dijo serio.

Si.-Su cara se hizo aun mas seria.- Los "niños " tienen una avaricia por los juegos.

Mientras tu seas tu, a la edad de 12 años fuiste forzada a entrar al mundo de los mejores creadores de juegos, de verdad eso es muy siniestro.-Comento divertido.

Sakura hizo una cara de rabia y asco.

Perdonen la interrupción.- Comentó ese mayordomo.

La comida de esta noche ha sido preparada ,asi que por favor disculpen la espera, hoy el menú es del chef líder de la familia Naruto , y se llama Beef Donburi

Kakashi puso una cara de espanto.-Y miro aquella "comida".-Esto es la comida.-

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.

Sasuke mostro una sonrisa amable.-Donburi.-Puso una cara pensativa.-El primer aldeano que anhelo por una "comida elegante" es dicho que fue el primer inventor del Donburi.-

"_Vaya este sujeto, además de eficaz es inteligente". _Pensó aquel Sir.

"_idiota, presumido".-Penso celoso el rubio ojiazul_

"_Impresionante".-Pensaba aquel castaño_

"_E-es … genial."-Pensaba la chica de cabellos negro-azules._

"_Interesante". Pensó la ojijade.-"Cada día sacas algo nuevo Sasuke".-_

Jajaja, vaya Sasuke no dejas de sorprenderme.-Dijo el invitado .- E tenido colegas pero resultan ser todos unos idiotas , y normalmente cuando hago visitas , a sus hogares la servidumbre hace alguna estupidez y arruinan la noche , jajaja , y terminan haciendo todo 2 horas antes.-Dijo un muy divertido Sir Clause.

Los tres chico sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo, ni siquiera querían pensar que les pudiarra pasar si arruinaban esa noche.

Pero sin duda esta es la excepción.-Dijo sonriendo.

Los anteriores cambiaron a una cara de felicidad , lo habían logrado no son tan torpes como Sasuke decía, o como decía Naruto como el creía.

Comieron por unos instantes en silencio.

Hinata.-Llamo el azabache.-

Si Sasuke-san.-Contesto.

No te quedes ahí parada trae el vino tinto italiano y sírvelo en la copa.-Ordeno.-Ahh, y por favor sin errores.

H-hi.-

Oye Kiba escuchaste eso.-Pregunto el ojiazul

El castaño afirmo con la cabeza.-Naruto tu crees que ella …

Una my nerviosa Hinata se acercaba con la finísima botella de aquel licor.

"_No-n-no no, p-puedo hacerlo soy demasiado torpe".-Pensaba nerviosa_

Los ojos de Kiba y Naruto se abrieron como platos, acaso ¿Acaso lo había hecho?, si Hinata derramo el vino sobre el fino mantel.

Sudo frio , acaso tenia que arruinar todo siempre. Seguramente la despedirían si tiene mucha suerte quizás Sasuke no la degollaría, no estaba , mas que muerta.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke reacciono rápido, dio un estiro al mantel y sorprendentemente , nada callo ni una gota, de vino, los platos en el mismo lugar.

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

Inclusive Sakura, y eso era , un tanto ¿extraño?

Sir Clause que raramente no se había percatado de nada al estar pensando en otras cosas , sintió aquel silencio.-Eh..-Miro a todas partes.-A donde fue el mantel.-

El mantel estaba un poco sucio por lo que tubo que ser quitado, no se preocupe, perdone por la interrupción y por favor siga disfrutando de su comida.-Contesto tranquilo, Sakura dibujo una sonrisa arrogante, y los demás rieron disimuladamente.

Los otros miembros de la servidumbre le gritaba cosas como ¡eres increíble Sasuke! Y algunos otros elogios mas, Sasuke fastidiado se toco la frente.-

Wow!, Sasuke , en mi país ay un hombre como tu llamado superman.-Confeso Naruto muy alegre, mientras abrazaba amistosamente a su compañero.-

No no soy ningún "superman" u otra cosa..es porque soy uno de …los infernales mayordomos…-Dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa picara y arrogante.

Tu mayordomo es muy hábil Sakura.-Confeso el Sir.

¿Hábil?.-Repitió divertida.-Desde que es mi sirviente, es algo natural para el hacer cosas.-

Eso es muy estricto.-Reclamo.-Pero seguramente en Inglaterra aun si eres estricto hasta ese punto, el extraordinario aun seguirá ahí no es cierto.-

Naturalmente. Pero yo no lo emplee solo por la comida.-Tomo una de las finas cucharas de plata y miro su reflejo.-Yo…aun no e probado dulces mas deliciosos que los de Sasuke.-Al decir esto sintió un ligero ardor en sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Jejeje , perdonen la demora si no fuese porquee a mi queridismaa Nee, no dejaba el capi jamas lo ubiera subido es trabajo de ella pero , sin embargo ella lo hizo, jejeje , no nos maten porfavor , bien sin mas les dejo el Segundo capi de Kuroshitsuji (Mayordomo Negro)

**NaardaaH**

* * *

**Su mayordomo, el más fuerte.**

Entrecerró sus ojos azules. Un poco audaz.  
Frente a su cara, tomaba entre sus manos un cable roto, que los alambres de veían más que bien, ya que el plástico parecía haber sido ruñido.

-Mierda, se montaron un bien número en esto – Habló el mismo, con una voz molesta.

Parecía estar de cabeza, fuera de aquel agujero en el que se asomaba el rubio, una pelinegra y un castaño miraban, sentados.

-¿Ratones otra vez? – Cuestionó la chica, dudosa. El rubio salió del pozo del pasillo de la gran Mansión Haruno.

-He oído que ha habido un brote inusual de ellos en Londres… - Dijo el ojiazul, con una mueca insegura y una mano en su cabeza-…pero, pensar que pusiesen extenderse hasta llegar a nosotros aquí en las afueras…-Antes de seguir hablando, un inocente ratoncito caminó por enfrente de ellos. Y los tres abrieron sus ojos asombrados.

Disimuladamente, el castaño se levantó decidido, tomó de la orilla del pasillo una gran estatua de pecho, con una plataforma de un cemento duro y pesado, la tomó con sus fuerzas y lo alzó, tomando impulso - ¡Mancha de ratón! – Con el impulso y la valentía, lanzó la estatua hacía donde había estado el roedor, cercas del pozo y de sus compañeros, quienes se exaltaron de miedo.

Una gran nube de humo de polvo, un estruendo realmente sonoro, que retumbó en toda la Mansión fue la consecuencia.

Y ellos no se dieron cuenta que entre el polvo, el pequeño ratoncito salió, escabulléndose ágilmente.

-Escapó…- Se excusó el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente -…jeje…-  
El rubio de ojos azules apretó sus puños y le miró - ¡Al infierno con tu "jeje" ¿Estabas intentando matarnos también? ¡Idiota! – Exclamó.

Mientras que la pelinegra veía miedosa y un poco irónica la escena, junto a Kakashi.

Dentro de un hermoso cuarto adornado al tiempo. Con la tenue luz que había en unas lámparas en medio de una verde y aterciopelada mesa de Billar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí hay otro, ahí! – Se escuchó de las afueras del cuarto, por algún lado de la mansión- ¡No lo dejes escapar! – Se volvió a escuchar.

Alrededor de cuatro personas habitaban el lugar. Un hombre grande, de traje, muy bien parecido, de lentes sofisticados, de cabello castaño, que tomaba un taco para golpear las pelotas del juego, miró a la puerta- Son muy ruidosos, ¿No?... – Cuestionó serio- …así que, ¿Incluso aquí hay ratones? –

Un hombre de cabellos amarillos tomados en una coleta desalineada y traje blanco, en su rostro una cicatriz que daba desde la parte derecha de su frente, pasando por su nariz, y poseedor de dos pircings, miró el juego.

Otro hombre gordo de cabellos marrones, sentado en una linda silla acolchonada de verde, con fina madera, comía unos bocadillos - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán sueltos a su voluntad esos pequeños monstruos…– Preguntaba sin dejar de masticar el panecillo-…que devoran nuestra comida y extiendes enfermedades por todas partes?-

-¿Sueltos a su voluntad?- Un hombre sentado en un sofá de acuerdo a la silla anterior, de cabellos largos y blancos, con una sonrisa misteriosa, apoyando su mano izquierda en el taco. Sobre de él, una pelinegra, sentada muy eróticamente, sobre sus piernas, permanecía seria- Han sido deliberadamente liberados, ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó, Jiraiya, Shizune, sobre él, miró a los otros presentes sin hablar.

Alzó un poco su sombrero rojo. Un rojo hermoso, sus labios pintados y una sonrisita posada, sus ojos rojos brillaron – Sin duda. Ella siempre apunta a hacer las cosas de un solo golpe…- Habló la misma, Karin.

En un sillón rojo, más grande y el que encabezaba a los demás, era utilizado por una pelirrosada, que miraba calculadoramente a la pelirroja. Sentada, apoyaba en las partes de los costados del rojo sillón, su codo, para luego posar su mano semi cerrada en su mejilla izquierda. Sonreía levemente, con un toque suave de arrogancia.

Su cabello rosa cubría su ojo derecho, mientras que el otro, del jade hermoso yacía sin brillo.

-¿Continuarás pasando otra vez, Lady Haruno?- Cuestionó la pelirroja, intentando quizás, encontrar algo malo en la pequeña heredera. Aunque sus palabras lograban confundirse, entre si hablaban de alguna situación diferente, o al juego que tenían sobre la mesa verde.

Cerró su ojo jade visible, tomó un poco de aire, sin borrar su sonrisita –Paso… – Dijo la misma, su tono era suave. Se sentía más que segura y arrogante ante aquellas personas.

Simplemente porque, era una Haruno.

-No es mi costumbre golpear una bola que no se va a meter…- Respondió la pelirrosada.

Su hermoso vestido verde, lleno de decoraciones sofisticadas, con listones blancos, y esponjados verdes opacos y unos más vivos. Un hermoso vestido. Su cabello suelto, con su flequillo ocultando, como siempre, su ojo derecho _jade._

El hombre que al principio miró las bolas del juego, de lentes, miró a la niña sentada arrogantemente – Dejando de lado la cháchara, ¿Cuándo serán exterminados esos ratones? – Cuestionó firme y serio. ¿Acaso quería intimidarla?

-En cualquier momento, los ratones hundirán sus dientes en el queso prohibido – Respondió ella sin inmutarse, estando como antes de autoritaria. En sus palabras, una insinuación indirecta aparecía.

El rubio de coleta que antes había aparecido mirando el juego, se inclinó, con el taco en posición, cercas de la bola blanca, en su boca yacía un puro, mientras que su cejo se entrecerraba un poco molesto, miró al frente, donde estaba sentada la niña.

-Tenemos la llave del almacén aquí – Dijo la Haruno.

El rubio movió el palo y golpeó con la punta la bola, su intención en el juego, de golpear la bola roja y adentrarla en el agujero de la orilla de la mesa fue fallida, ya que la bola que entró, fue la blanca. El rubio masculló enojado.

-Sin embargo, encontrar el nido y eliminar a los ratones puede ser algo tedioso… – siguió relatando la pelirrosada. La cual, tenía su frente ahora apoyada en el taco, sonriendo como ahorita-…espero que hayas preparad el pago de los honorarios para eso…- Continuó.

El hombre de lentes apretó el palo en su mano derecha, molesto- Buitre…- Insultó deliberadamente a la Haruno, la cual, entrecerró su ojo jade estratégicamente, luego miró el palo frente a su nariz.

-Lord Randal, ¿Tienes de verdad la autoridad para estar difamando la cabeza de mi familia? – Cuestionó seria.

-Los has arruinado Faruda… ¿Qué harás Condesa? – Cuestionó el rubio de coleta.

-Acabamos con este ridículo juego - Después de que Sakura dijera eso, con el apoyo de su taco, se levantó, poniéndose de pie firmemente. Caminó por frente del Lord Randal, seria y sin verle - ¿Cuán pronto puedes tener listo el pago? – Cuestionó ella, deteniéndose antes de pasarlo por completo. El hombre ladeó su cabeza- Para esta noche – Respondió.

Luego, la chica se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en la orilla de madera – Enviaré un transporte después para la entrega…– Agregó, colocándose en una posición cómoda y conveniente para golpear con la punta del taco. Su vestido se arrugaba levemente, se encorvó y sonrió - …espero el símbolo de tu gratitud… - Dijo la misma sonriente.

El hombre gordo miró confuso a la Lady - ¿Estás apuntando a todas las bolas en esa configuración? –Interrogó.

El taco reposaba en el hueco de su dedo índice y pulgar, en este último, un anillo de una gema realmente hermoso y costoso yacía – Claro – Respondió la Lady.

-La avaricia establece el camino de la destrucción – Avisó Randal. La chica golpeó la bola blanca, haciendo que las dos bolas, negra y roja, entraran, claramente, primero la roja.

-Avaricia, ¿Eh? – Se escuchó burlarse la Lady.

Se veían los carruajes irse con sus respectivos dueños.

El pelinegro tomó la tetera bonita – Hoy he preparado algo de Té Fortnum y Mason Derjeeling –(Es una reputada tienda de Londrés)

Jiraiya, con Shizune en sus piernas, tomó un sorbo del Té – Qué maravillosa esencia – Comentó sonriente- Cuando está preparado apropiadamente con tiene comparación – Agregó.

El Mayordomo Negro comenzó a servir el Té restante, ante la mirada brillosa y deseosa de otro Mayordomo, este último de Madam Red.

-¡Greil! – Llamó la mujer de rojo - ¿s-Si? – Cuestionó el sirviente de la pelirroja – Observa y aprende – Ordenó la mujer ruda – Si…-Respondió el pelinegro de lentes.

-En cualquier caso…- La mujer de traje y pintura roja, comenzó a mover su mano en torno al trasero del Mayordomo de la casa Haruno, alborotando al mismo y sorprendiendo a los demás - ¡Eres verdaderamente un buen hombre! – Halagó Karin a Uchiha- ¿Por qué no dejas de servir aquí y vienes a trabajar para nosotros? – Cuestionó insinuadoramente.

La pelirrosada frunció el ceño, molesta por eso, tosió, llamando la atención – Madam Red…- Llamó con un sentimiento de furia por dentro.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Perdona! – Dijo la mujer nerviosa y apenada- Empecé a sobarle sin darme cuenta, Me pregunto si solo es el hábito de un médico…- Dijo la misma. Y en la Haruno, las ganas de estrangularla crecían rápidamente.

-¿Es cierto que uno de los anteriores invitados estaba mezclado en el comercio del contrabando? – Cuestionó el de cabellos blancos y largos, dejando el Té y a la pelinegra, para levantarse y situarse detrás del respaldo del asiento de la pelirrosada.

-Sí – Respondió Sakura, recargándose en el respaldo – Deberías haberle dejado la exterminación a Rau…-Comentó La mujer de rojo-…nadie conoce mejor un nido de ratones que un ratón…-Dijo, encorvándose un poco en su silla.

-Yo soy una marmota domesticada- Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, apoyándose en el final del respaldo del asiento de la Haruno, tomó la cabecita rosa en una mano y se acercó a ella – Si es la orden la de Condesa, entonces haré el trabajo sucio…-Comentó sonriente. Mientras que el rostro de la niña se mostraba molesto.  
Ante el acto de Jiraiya, el instinto de la pelirroja se activó. Rápidamente tomó a la Haruno, alejándola del hombre grande - ¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre mi preciada sobrina! – Exclamó la pelirroja furiosa- ¡Oh cielos! –Exclamó él -…no hay forma de que lo haga…-

La pelirroja soltó a la sobrina, sin importancia, y con descaro - ¿Estás insinuando que lo harías en otro lugar? ¡Eso es prácticamente una propuesta criminal!– Interrogó y demandó.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se entornaron, miró a su Lady, que disimuladamente y en silencio, salía del lugar - ¿Mi Lady? – Cuestionó el Uchiha un tanto confuso. Y los gritos de los otros dos seguían saliendo.

-Aquí también…- Susurró Sakura, saliendo frustrada del cuarto. Luego de caminar desesperada y cansada de los gritos, volvió a escuchar más en el pasillo, proveniente de sus sirvientes, que intentaban cazar al pobre ratón -…igual aquí…-Murmuró de nueva cuenta.

Mientras que Kiba con un gato iba por el ratón, seguido por Hinata con otra cosa y luego Narruto, sin tener éxito.

-Lady…- Llamó Sasuke sonriente. Sakura le miró atenta – Hoy he preparado un intenso pastel de manzanas y pasas… - Comentó para animarle.

-Llévalo a mi habitación – Ordenó la chica, girándose para irse.

-Como desees…-Respondió el Mayordomo negro, para después dar una leve reverencia hacía su ama.

Después, fastidiado él también por la actitud de los otros compañeros, que molestaban la paciencia de su Ama, tomó en un ágil movimiento los dos ratones y miró fulminantes a los tres – Ustedes, dejen de jugar y hagan sus trabajos – Ordenó. Los tres bajaron sus miradas apenados – Sí señor…-Respondieron.

Cerró la puerta de su querida habitación, suspiró – Al fin silencio…-

Se sentía muy frustrada. Era muy desesperantes después de ya no conocer muy bien el significado de la alegría, además, su queridísima tía le había hecho enojar.

Caminó despreocupadamente, y nunca supo que alguien estaba ahí, lo único que sintió, fue una gran mano con un pañuelo, que, le hizo caer desmayada.

Tocó un par de veces, con su típica sonrisita. Traía el postre listo. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta interior de su querida ama – Lady, le he traído el té de la tarde – Avisó.  
Abrió la puerta, y su sonrisa se borró al ver toda la oficina de la heredera desordenada. Completamente irrumpida. Y lo peor. Ella no estaba. Sintió, ¿Ira? Luego tomó aire y suspiró – Oh…vaya apuro…-Recitó, sabiendo que, no pasaría a más, o ¿Sí?-…el té se desperdiciará ahora…-Comentó tranquilo.

En uno de los lugares más pobres, una gran mansión yacía. Cuidada por varios hombres alertas.

-El mundo de los bajos fondos inglés…-Una voz masculina se escuchó -…la liga de malvados Lores quienes, generación tras generación, cuidan del trabajo sucio de la familia real – Prosiguió – Los perros de guardia de la Reina, quien, con absoluto poder acaban con todos aquellos que se rebelan…-El hombre tomó un puro de su estuche -… ¿Exactamente, a cuántos hogares has ayudado, y cuántos has aplastados, Haruno Sakura? – Cuestionó el hombre.

Frente a él, recargada en la pared, encadenada de sus botas verdes, para después, ser encintada de su cintura y brazos, quedando al merced de cualquiera. La chica que miraba al suelo, alzó su rostro, seria y molesta, con sangre en su nariz y algunos golpes en su rostro.

La habían golpeado. Sin pensar en que, ella era mujer.

-Hmp, así que después de todo eras tú…- Comenzó a hablar con su voz seria y firme, sin miedo -…Azuro Venere de la familia de Ferro…-Aseguró la Haruno, mirando al rubio de coleta desalineada, fumando, de traje blanco, que antes, había estado en su Mansión.

-Oye, pequeña Haruno, es difícil para la Mafia Italiana en este país, los Ingleses siempre tienen el té en su mente…a pesar de ser individualistas en nuestra línea de trabajo podemos hacer a la gente rica, tienen que forzar sus pequeñas mentes llenas de té…-

-Eso es por lo que estamos sobre la droga, en el Artículo 68º de la Ley de asuntos farmacéuticos, hasta el Opio está listado como veneno…-Miró al rubio sin sentimiento o miedo -…ese es el decreto de la Reina, no permitir el reparto de drogas o acomodar más distribuidores- Confirmó ella. El rubio creó una fingida, exagerada, mueca de tristeza y dolor, colocando su mano en su frente -…Esto es por lo que los Ingleses son una molestia, ¡La Reina! ¡La Reina! Tienen todo ese complejo de Edipo con la Reina…-Tomó con una mano la quijada de la Haruno, alzándola -…cegando a la gente a tus reglas e intentando guardar las buenas elecciones para ti mismo; ¿No somos pájaros del mismo plumaje? – Cuestionó el rubio divertido, sabiendo que la Haruno, era una de los de la Reina, cumpliendo con sus misiones-…llevémonos bien…-  
Ella ni se inmuto -…si no me devuelves, mi mayordomo tiene órdenes de llevar la llave del almacén al gobierno…-Miró la cara de sorpresa en el hombre y creó una sonrisa burlona -…lo siento, pero no tengo intención de llevarme bien con ratas de alcantarilla…-Afirmó. El rubio masculló y se levantó, luego, sacó una pistola realmente hermosa, plateada, apuntándola - ¡No subestimes a los adultos, maldita mocosa! – Exclamó, un tanto alterado-… ¡Mis hombres están ya en tu mansión y está n esperando!, ¿Dónde está la llave? Si no lo dices ahora, mataré a tus sirvientes uno por uno…-

La pelirrosada, con su sonrisa burlona, ladeó su cabeza y sus cabellos rosas, despeinados, se ladearon, dándole un toque tierno pero firme -…Es tan bonito cuando las mascotas hacen lo que dicen…-

Y ante esto, una cachetada la tumbó al suelo. No les importaba el deshacerse del Perro guardián de la Reina.

-Se han acabado las negociaciones – Habló al teléfono, dando una órden.

Miró como Hinata corría hacía él, con el sobre que iba para Sakura Haruno, y sintió el apunte y la mira de un tirador. La pelinegra se tropezó y cayó, haciendo que Sasuke, la tomara y esquivara la bala que pasaba. Solo el pastel que llevaba, cayó sano y salvo.

-Hinata, la carta…-Dijo, con la chica sobre de él.

Cuando la leyó, desde un principio supo que era una amenaza sobre la cabeza de su Ama. Pedía el "objeto"

Tenían la misión de matar al Mayordomo de negro, sin embargo, algo pasaba - ¡Fallamos! – Exclamó el hombre, a su amo, por teléfono, mientras que huían en su auto.

-Espera… ¡pasa algo!...-Exclamó el hombre en el auto, mirando hacia atrás, en la nube de humo que el auto hacía, una sombra se acercaba rápidamente.

Por el otro lado de la línea, el rubio de coleta sonrió burlesco - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te topaste con un oso? – Interrogó burlón. Pero no recibió contestación - ¿Hey? ¿Pasa algo? –

Por la bocina, el hombre de coleta escuchaba los gritos asustadizos de sus trabajadores.

-¡Déjenlo ya cabezas huecas! – Exclamó el amo, frustrado y confuso.

Sin saber que, en el camino donde sus muchachos transcurrían a acelerados y miedosos, el Mayordomo de la casa Haruno, les jugaba la broma.  
¿Qué tanto miedo puede tenerle a ese de negro?

Solo escuchaba los gritos por la bocina del teléfono, sin poder asimilar bien. ¿Qué sucedía?

-O… ¿Oye…qué pasa? – Cuestionó de nuevo el hombre de blanco.

Una carcajada burlesca proveniente de la pequeña dama que permanecía en el piso tirada, golpeada y sangrando -…parece que el juego de atrapar se ha acabado…-Comentó burlona.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca le falla a Sakura Haruno.

El hombre de la Mafia Italiana se molestó, la tomó de sus cabellos y la pegó a la pared - ¡Cállate! – Ordenó, zarandeándola. Luego, le propinó una cachetada. Y ella solo sonreía sin inmutarse.

Después, tomó el teléfono y ya fastidiado tomó aire -¡Oye idiotas! ¡Si no contestan, los mataré! – Exclamó amenazante. Esperó un poco.  
-Hola…- Escuchó, de una voz que no conocía o que, no pertenecía a sus hombres-…soy uno de los sirvientes de los Haruno, ¿Me estaba preguntando si mi querida Lady ha sido molestada por ti…? ¿Hola? –

El rubio asustado miró a la niña en el suelo.

-¿Sí es el caso? ¿Hola? – Insistía el hombre de la niña.  
De la pelirrosada, al saber que su lindo Mayordomo ya actuaba, sonrió, sin que le vieran - ¡Guau! – Exclamó la pelirrosada, imitando el ladrido de un perro. Eso dejó helado al de la Mafia. Mientras que por el otro lado del teléfono, el pelinegro sonriente, escuchaba el "ladrido" de su Lady – Entiendo…iré y la recogeré enseguida…-Respondió Uchiha.

Miró a los hombres, en el auto, estaban en un barranco, su increíble poco peso anivelaba el que ellos no cayeran junto al auto. Sonrió y se encargó de ellos, dejándolos caer.  
No sin antes, con cordiales palabras de amenaza, sacara el nombre de Azuro Venere de la familia Ferre y su localización.

En un carruaje, Madam Red permanecía preocupada por su sobrina.  
Jiraiya sonrió, abrazando a Shizune por los hombros, sonriente como siempre-A través de su larga asociación con la Condesa, se ha formado un inquebrantable vínculo entre ellos, siempre está con la Condesa, como si fuera su sombra…-Comentó. Karin ladeó su cabeza- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso Sasuke no llegó hace dos años? – Cuestionó dudosa.

Pero se quedó con la duda por las tontas respuestas de Jiraiya.

-¡El perro de los guarda de los Haruno viene para acá! – Informó Venere.

Todos sus hombres en su Mansión fueron con armas largas a cuidar los senderos, a su Amo.

Sin embargo nunca pensaron que Sasuke Uchiha era el Mayordomo Negro de la Haruno.

Eran decenas de hombres a la defensiva en todos los lugares. Y tranquilamente, de la nada, entre los hombres, Uchiha caminaba impresionado por la hermosa mansión, llamando la atención de todos - ¡Vaya! Qué esplendida mansión…-Halagó tranquilo - ¡¿Quién demonios eres? – Cuestionó uno. Y todos los demás le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Hmp, yo soy alguien que sirve en el hogar de los Haruno – Respondió.

Y las balas se hicieron.

Mientras, en la cocina Haruno, los tres sirvientes restantes se debatían si comer o no la tarta que Sasuke había hecho.

Y al alzarse las balas, y los disparos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos yacían muertos y heridos en el suelo. Entró a la casa y frente a n gran comedor elegante, fue atacado por más balas.

Pero las detuvo con elegancia, con tranquilidad y pacifismo.

Como todo un Demonio Mayordomo que era.

Aun en la Mansión, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata contando a Kakashi, optaron por comer.

-¡Kiba, trae la plata! – Refiriéndose a los utensilios.

Pero el castaño, al abrir el cajón, no encontró ninguno.

Y en la Mansión faltaban cosas, porque Uchiha los usaba a su voluntad. Con ellos, había terminado y si no se daba prisa e iba por su Lady, la cena se atrasaría.  
No quería eso, como buen sirviente de la casa Haruno.

-¿Quién es este tipo?...-Cuestionó un hombre enemigo. Sasuke, sin dejar de atacar sonrió.  
-Para alguien que desea servir como Mayordomo de los Haruno, ser capaz de esto, es normal…-Comentó, enterrando aquel filoso cuchillo en el enemigo, matándolo al instante.

Apuntaba a la Madera de su puerta, con su temblorosa mano llena de pánico.

La puerta ya mencionada, se abrió, por el pelinegro, quien, seriamente, ante la mano armada, dio una reverencia por respeto-He venido a recoger a mi Lady…-Explicó inclinado.  
El rubio, que estaba asustado, intentó relajarse – Eh…estoy sorprendido…aquí estaba preguntándome qué clase de monstruo aparecería y solo eres un Romeo con frac… ¿Qué eres? No eres un simple Mayordomo, ¿Verdad?...-Quiso saber.

El pelinegro sonrió – No. Soy un Demonio Mayordomo…-Respondió sonriente y con naturalidad-…solo eso…-Afirmó. El rubio sonrió -…ya veo, en todo caso, no tengo nada contra ti, pero sabes…-Tomó las hebras rosas entre su puño, levantando a la hermosa Haruno, que a pesar estar herida, se veía como muñequita.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron, junto con su boca. Impresionado.  
Y es que a pesar de ser un Demonio, se quedó asombrado al ver lo que ese miserable hacía, bueno, cómo tomada a la Lady, y cómo la había dejado. Ira.

Pagaría ese maldito.

La niña estaba arrodillada, mientras que el rubio, con una sonrisa, abrazaba por el cuello de la misma, para sostenerla, sin embargo, la otra mano libre, apuntaba a la cabeza rosita con el arma - ¿Trajiste el objeta, verdad? – Cuestionó Venere.

-Si…aquí está-Respondió el Mayordomo, para después sacar del bolsillo interior de su traje, una llave grande y dorada.  
Y lo impresionante, nadie se lo esperaba. Los ojos rojos del Uchiha brillaron de asombro.

Ya que un balazo había dado en su cabeza. Sin más, caía…muerto. Y la pobre Haruno sintió miedo. Sin saber por qué - ¡Sebas…! – No logró terminar el nombre. Estaba perpleja.  
El de negro, recibió más de 4 balazos en su cuerpo, y cayó muerto.

El ojo visible Jade miraba atónita, no porque su sirviente cayera, sino por la gan exageración que su secuestrador hacía. Mientras que Azuro sonreía.  
De varios cuadros falsos de la pared, hombres del rubio salieron a disparar al Mayordomo Uchiha. La Haruno frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro tirado. Una carcajada tonta salió del secuestrador – Lo siento Romeo – Dijo el mismo; feliz – ¡Parce que gané el juego! El oponente era la maestra de los juegos, Lady Haruno, pero yo tenía un as bajo la manga – Concluyó. Giró a ver a la chica, tomándola ahora de los cabellos. Sin dejar de apuntarle.  
Sonriente le veía y ella lo serie permanecía.

-Parece que eh hecho demasiados preliminares contigo, pero apuesto, que tu ojo de cristal se ha llevado lo peor…- Dicho esto, con la punta de la pistola, retiró el cabellos de la chica, descubriendo su ojo, que permanecía cerrado –…No temas, no tengas miedo…el momento ya está hecho un asco…- Con la pistola, ahora levantó el mentón de la chica.

Sakura se desesperaba, sin su seriedad ya no miraba al Mayordomo – Oye, ¿Por cuánto piensas continuar así? – Cuestionó ella, confundiendo a Azuro, después, tuvo miedo - ¿Por cuánto pretendes dormir? – Siguió cuestionando la Haruno.

-Vaya, vaya…-Comentó la voz del Uchiha, quien empezaba a levantarse lentamente - ¡E-Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible! – Exclamó Venere asustado. Sus hombres, se alejaron del Mayordomo – Las balas modernas verdaderamente han mejorado…- Comentó el Mayordomo mientras se enderezaba-…son completamente diferentes a las de hace 100 años…-Sonrió y de escupió en su mano lleno de sangre las balas -…se las devolveré…-

-¡Mátenlo! – Exclamó Venere asustado. Sin embargo, el Mayordomo de la niña fue más ágil, ya que las balas fueron impactadas a los hombres, matándoles. Azuro soltó a la niña.  
-¡Oh! Cielos, mi ropa está llena de agujeros…-Comentó Sasuke, mirando su saco. Sakura entronó su ojo jade abierto - …Es porque estabas jugando…idiota…-  
¿Acaso se escuchaba cariño en las palabras?  
Sasuke le miró sonriente – Mi Lady, no parece que la hayan tratado muy bien…- Comentó. Mirándola ensangrentada levemente. Se comenzó a acercar, antes las amenazas de Venere.

-Parece una oruga, al tiempo repugnante y espléndida…queda bien a tu pequeña y débil estatura…- Comentó, refiriéndose a su Lady, burlesco.  
-¡S-Si te acercas, le disparo! – Amenazó de nuevo el rubio – Rápido, rompe éstas cadenas…-Ordenó la niña pelirrosada. Sasuke siguió sonriendo burlesco – Si me acerco te matara…-

El ojo abierto de la Haruno volvió a entornarse, molesta – Idiota, ¿Estás tratando de romper el contrato? – Cuestionó. Cómo se divertía el Uchiha – De ningún modo. Soy tu leal sirviente, después de todo…- Respondió el mismo, colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, en forma de respeto.  
Los dos hablaban, sin importar que Azuro Venere estuviera presente.  
-¿De qué demonios están hablando? – Cuestionó el mismo antes ya comentado – My Lady…-Llamó el Uchiha, colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca suavemente e inclinando su cabeza -…te dije qué hacer si alguna vez despreciabas mi deber… ¿Verdad? –

Sin más. La cabeza de la Haruno fue alzada, su ojo izquierdo fue abierto - ¡Es una orden! ¡Sálvame al instante! – Y en su ojo Jade ya abierto, una imagen fue diseñándose, forma del contrato entre la Haruno y el Uchiha.  
Azuro se desesperó - ¡Cállate! – Exclamó el mismo gritando. Y disparó. Sin embargo se asombró al ver a la pelirrosada viva- ¿Es esto lo que estás buscando? – Escuchó la voz atrás de ellos – Te la devuelvo –Volvió a escuchar. De parte del Mayordomo de la Casa Haruno.  
Y el brazo del tipo, fue dañado, soltando a la niña. Luego, el pelinegro abrazó a la chica, que permanecía amarrada de brazos y encadenada, el Mayordomo estrujó suavemente a la Lady Haruno, sonriendo. La Haruno miraba al suelo – El juego no era divertido…- Comentó entre tristeza o decepción.

Azuro les miró - ¡Oye, espera! ¡Sé mi guardaespaldas! ¡Te pagaré cinco, no, diez veces más que ella! ¡Todas las mujeres y alcohol que quieras!– Incitó. El Uchiha sentó a la niña y comenzó a desatarla – Lo siento, Signore Venere, pero no tengo interés en el gasto hecho por un hombre, soy…-Sonrió -…un Demonio y Mayordomo, después de todo…-Y sus ojos brillaron de rojo, ante tal confesión. Comenzaron a caer plumas negras y la habitación se llenó de espesura negra.  
La niña Haruno, a pesar de estar herida, se acomodó en el asiento, atenta y un poco cansada.  
-Por la llave del contrato que mi joven Lady tiene, soy su leal perro…a pesar del sacrificio y los deseos, debo cumplir el contrato y estoy atado a mi ama…- Mostró su mano, quitándose el guante, la marca del contrato. La misma imagen en el ojo de la Haruno. Sonriente.

-Esto…a cambio de su alma…-

La niña miraba atenta y…temerosa, claro disimuladamente. Luego, logró componer su cordura, y sentada arrogantemente, miró tirado a Azuro – Lo siento, pero el juego ha terminado…-

Y todo fue negro.

Se levantó, abriendo su ojo Jade, sintiéndose en los aires. Miró y creyó ver su casa incendiada, - ¿Te has despertado?... – Escuchó la voz de su Mayordomo. Le miró, olvidándose de la alucinación, dándose cuenta, que él la cargaba y que su casa, solo era reflejada por el atardecer.  
-¡Lady! ¡Bienvenida! – Escucharon los dos. Kiba, se acercaba felizmente. Junto a Hinata, quienes se sorprendieron - ¡Lady Sakura ha sido herida! – Exclamó el castaño, los dos sirvientes se le acercaron – Solo he tropezado, nada de qué preocuparse…-Explicó la Haruno.

Pero ninguno de sus sirvientes le dejaban de mirar.  
-¿Qué? ¿No creen lo que su Lady de la casa les dice? – Cuestionó – No, no es eso…es solo que…- Hinata sonrojada comenzó a explicarle.

Kiba prosiguió, mirando al Mayordomo cargar a la niña – Parece que se divierte siendo llevada en brazos…- Finalizó.  
La Haruno entró en cuenta al escucharles, y abrió su ojo visible, sonrojándose inmediatamente. Miró acusadoramente a su Mayordomo -¡P-Ponme en el suelo de inmediato! – Ordenó avergonzada. Sasuke le miró asombrado. Pero obedeció y la bajó - ¡Como si fuera divertido! Son unos…- La Haruno mirada indignada a sus sirvientes.

-Mi Lady…- Escuchó interrumpiéndola al hablar. Giró a ver a Sasuke y se asombró al verlo hincado, en forma de respeto –…me disculpo profusamente…eh errado de forma descortés como Mayordomo Haruno, ¿Cómo deberías arrepentirme?...no he hecho los preparativos de la cena ni como mínimo…- Explicó, dejando a la Haruno con ganas de gritarle.

* * *

** By; EdiitH :3**

**Reviews?**

**V**


End file.
